Une Question de Papier Cadeau ?
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Il n'y a qu'à Camelot que le Jour du Solstice d'Hiver peut se montrer aussi étrange... sans que personne ne remarque. Basé sur Une Question de Motifs, situé après le 3.11, c'est un AU d'un AU, écrit pour Noel 2010. C'est aussi la première tentative de notre correctrice, titesouris, de traduire un morceau de la saga, alors donnez-lui vos encouragements !
1. Chapter 1

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, ceci est la première tentative de titesouris de faire de la traduction, et pas juste de la correction - nous avons donc échangé les places pour cette histoire. **

**C'est également la première de 5 side-stories, qui seront toutes traduites (par titesouris ou par Colinou, Abeille étant surmenée et elisabeth49 trop novice pour leur donner du travail supplémentaire) et publiées sur ce compte. Les 3 dernières, cependant, ne seront mises en ligne qu'après la publication de l'épisode 4.4 puisqu'elles concernent Aithusa. **

**Une question de papier cadeau**

Lentement les flocons de neiges tombaient du ciel, recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc immaculé. Le soleil avait commencé à pointer, le peuple envisageant de quitter leur demeure pour se frayer un chemin au travers de la neige, mais un jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de sortir dans le froid, préférant se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs d'un grand château surplombant le paysage neigeux dans le royaume de Camelot.

Un jeune serviteur sifflait tout en marchant, le plateau d'un petit-déjeuner dans une main, une expression enjouée sur le visage tandis qu'il se rendait dans la chambre de son maître. Il prenait son temps, réalisant qu'il était encore tôt, pas qu'il ait l'habitude d'être en retard, mais il n'avait là aucune raison de se presser. C'est ainsi, avec un bol de gruau et un jus de pomme chaud sur son plateau, qu'il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur Pendragon, Prince Héritier de Camelot.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres, choisissant de chanter d'une voix claire et audible :

« _ Bonjour, Majesté ! Au milieu de l'hiver, le vent glacial fait gémir, la Terre est dure comme le fer, l'eau est comme une pierre !

La chanson s'interrompit quand le prince lança un oreiller sur son serviteur, Arthur l'observant dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

_ Ta tête est une pierre, Merlin ! »

Le sorcier sourit d'un air suffisant, ayant bloqué l'oreiller avec sa magie, le laissant retomber au sol tout en déposant le plateau sur la table.

« Joyeux Solstice à vous aussi, Majesté. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi ? De l'humour peut-être ?

Arthur continua de le regarder fixement.

_ Merlin… »

Le sorcier s'empara d'un paquet dissimulé dans sa ceinture, le tendant devant lui.

« Donc je suppose que vous ne le voulez pas ?

La simple vue de ce cadeau fit sursauter le prince, qui n'avait encore jamais reçu de cadeau de Solstice de la part de son serviteur, le faisant ainsi sortir du lit.

_ Tu m'offres un cadeau ? Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait avant.

Merlin poussa un soupir en hochant la tête.

_ Parce que ces derniers mois, vous n'étiez qu'un imbécile qui ne savait pas que je protégeais ses arrières. Tenez, ouvrez-le et ne dites pas que je ne suis pas gentil avec vous. »

Arthur accepta le cadeau qui lui était offert, observant prudemment le sorcier tandis qu'il déchirait le papier. Une expression étonnée apparut en voyant ce que contenait le paquet.

« _ C'est une peinture…de Camelot… »

Merlin roula des yeux, dramatiquement.

« Je ne vous offrirai pas une peinture normale, crétin. Dites _'votre secret est mien, dévoilez-le'_ en Ancien Langage, distinctement et doucement. La vraie peinture se dévoilera quand vous l'aurez dans les mains.

Le prince hésita un moment, cherchant dans sa mémoire les mots corrects appris de Merlin, qu'il devait retrouver par lui-même. Il prit quelques secondes pour être sûr, spécialement sur la prononciation, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une nouvelle leçon de langue avec son serviteur.

« Do run ta mo cheannsa go feic. »

Il fixa la peinture, l'image disparaissant pour lancer apparaître le portrait de Gwen. Tellement réaliste qu'il avait l'impression d'observer la vraie Gwen, le regardant de l'intérieur du cadre.

Face au silence abasourdi du prince, Merlin leva un sourcil et sourit.

« Vous êtes toujours énervé ?

Arthur leva les yeux, muet.

_ Comment as-tu fais ceci ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

_ Je l'ai suivie un certain temps pour réussir à la voir dans une belle pose, ma magie a fait le reste. J'ai supposé que vous ne voudriez pas d'un portrait d'elle en train d'effectuer ses corvées de servante. Le reste, je l'ai juste inventé.

Merlin tapota le bras d'Arthur.

_ Nul besoin de remerciement exagéré, votre visage vaut tous les mercis du monde. Maintenant mangez votre petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse. »

Il laissa Arthur, muet, commençant à sortir les vêtements du jour du prince. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Arthur pour bouger, avant de s'asseoir à table, la peinture retrouvant son paysage d'origine de Camelot.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que le prince termine son déjeuner, réalisant avec horreur qu'il n'avait rien à offrir au sorcier en retour ! Et avec les derniers événements, il n'avait rien pour Gwen non plus !

Il laissa son repas, s'habillant rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Merci Merlin, j'apprécie. En remerciement, prends le reste de ta matinée. Je te verrai au festin donné par mon père à midi comme d'habitude.

Ayant compris pourquoi Arthur était aussi pressé d'être seul, Merlin retint un sourire d'amusement.

_ Je vous en prie et je vous vois à midi… Oh et Gaius me demande de vous dire que vous êtes invité à notre repas de Noel ce soir. Gwen vient aussi, Elyan ayant décidé de rester en ville avec quelques amis. N'oubliez pas et ramenez la bûche. Rappelez-vous, c'est du chêne. »

Arrivé à la porte, le prince observa Merlin sortir avant de se précipiter vers son secrétaire où son trousseau de clefs était rangé. Il y avait un certain nombre d'objets précieux dans les cachots pouvant convenir à Gwen et d'autres moins légaux parfaits pour Merlin. Il devait juste être prudent.

Il venait juste d'atteindre la porte quand quelque chose se rappela à lui. Quelque chose en rapport avec la bûche en chêne qu'il devait ramener, il ne pouvait se la procurer dans n'importe quel magasin… Le gui poussait bien sur les branches de chêne, non ?

**oOo**

« Bonjour ma Dame. Joyeux Solstice.

Morgane était assise dans son lit quand Gwen entra en souriant à son tour, la jeune femme lui renvoyant son sourire.

_ JoyeuxSolstice, Gwen. Il ne faisait pas trop froid pour venir au château ?

La servante déposa le plateau avant de retourner à la porte.

_ Pas du tout. Je me suis habillée chaudement. La jeune femme revint dans la chambre, déposant un large panier contenant de nombreux cadeaux avec un sourire. Et vous êtes plus populaire que jamais. »

Morgane sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers Gwen, la jeune femme disposant les cadeaux sur la table.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cela. Une expression innocente lui répondant, la fit souffler. Gwen, je t'ai dit de ne pas gaspiller ton argent pour moi. Tu as juste assez pour tes charges et ta nourriture.

La préoccupation était feinte des deux côtés, seulement la plus noble des deux l'ignorait. Gwen jouait parfaitement son rôle, il était coutume d'offrir un présent à la noblesse.

La jeune femme sortit un paquet de sa poche, l'offrant à Morgane.

_ Je n'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps. Ceci est pour la forme mais c'est l'attention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Exact. Morgane ouvrit le cadeau découvrant un mouchoir finement brodé. C'est très beau. »

Gwen continua de sourire, s'emparant du panier de linge.

« Vous devriez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse, Ma Dame. Je suis sûre que vos nombreux admirateurs ne seront pas que vous avez attendu d'avoir mangé avant d'ouvrir leurs présents. »

La servante s'approcha du lit, vaquant à ses corvées, laissant Morgane déjeuner et ouvrir ses cadeaux. La plus part étaient des bibelots, destinés à finir ranger et tomber dans l'oubli, pourtant il y en avait un qui ressortait…avec un message caché de Morgause, l'invitant à venir passer le soir du Solstice avec elle.

Morgane sourit, pas pour le cadeau mais pour le message. Le festin avait toujours été célébré le midi du jour du Solstice à Camelot, permettant à la plus part du personnel et des villageois de pouvoir passer la soirée avec les amis et la famille. Seule une poignée de serviteurs travailleraient ce soir, les gardes restant inchangés. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se faufiler, laissant Uther seul pour le réveillon, n'ayant que quelques heures à passer au festin avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

**oOo**

Un jeune homme entra joyeusement dans l'officine du médecin, souriant et saluant chaleureusement son mentor.

« Joyeux Noel, Gaius.

_ Toi aussi, Liam, répondit Gaius en souriant, faisant signe à son apprenti de le rejoindre. J'ai une expérience intéressante pour nous aujourd'hui.

L'apprenti fronça les sourcils, perplexe, son regard se posant sur un brûleur et un pot, des herbes et des épices éparpillés avec plusieurs bouteilles de vin non ouvertes.

_ Que devons-nous faire avec ceci ?

Gaius lui offrit un sourire.

_ C'est le jour du Solstice, n'est-ce pas ? Uther m'a demandé de lui faire ma vieille recette de vin chaud mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus faite que j'ai oublié les quantités. Je lui ai promis de lui en faire pour son banquet.

Liam se détendit aux paroles du médecin avant de froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

_ Et comment saurons-nous si nous avons réussi ?

_ Nous allons goûter chaque essai, bien sûr. »


	2. Chapter 2

**RaR : Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires sur cette première traduction. Je dois reconnaître que c'est gratifiant et stimulant de se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas aussi nulle qu'on le pensait en anglais (moment narcissique de la correctrice ^^), comme quoi Julie a été inspirée quand elle a proposé que j'essaye avec des petits os, je vais finir par croire qu'elle s'en doutait plus ou moins. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise tout autant, j'aurai le plaisir de vous retrouver pour la troisième partie et fin de ce petit os. Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**Note de Julie : Vous remarquerez que tite a eu la flemme de vous faire une réponse individuelle lol**

**oOo**

**Une histoire de papier cadeau 2.**

Veste chaude…ok. Bottes pour la neige…ok. Hache pour le bois…ok.

Fixant la hache à l'arrière de sa selle, Arthur monta sur celle-ci, envoyant son cheval charger jusqu'au pont-levis. Il était encore tôt, quelques heures après l'aube, le banquet ne serait pas célébré avant la première heure de l'après-midi. Cela laissait du temps à Arthur pour rejoindre le grand chêne, celui assez vieux pour qu'il puisse récupérer un des deux éléments nécessaires.

Il savait qu'il pouvait recevoir un baiser de Gwen lors du Solstice mais où était la romance s'il ne respectait pas la tradition ?

Arthur se sourit à lui-même, traversant la ville, la neige étouffant le bruit des sabots de son cheval. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du Solstice d'Hiver qui faisait que tout le monde dans Camelot semblait se détendre. Jamais dans toute l'histoire, une attaque ou un acte malveillant avait eu lieu lors du Solstice d'Hiver et maintenant qu'il connaissait la magie et l'Ancienne Religion, il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Le Solstice d'Hiver était un moment de renaissance, une période où les jours ne cessaient de se raccourcir au lieu de ceux qui s'allongeaient et annonçaient l'arrivée du Printemps. La communauté magique célébrait cette signification magique, il avait juste à profiter de ce calme.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Son père ne comptait que célébrer la journée du Solstice mais ne faisait-il pas l'éloge d'une des fêtes les plus importantes de la magie ? Même la combustion d'une bûche de Solstice faisait partie de cette tradition, un geste cérémonial pour les pouvoirs de la terre qui guidaient les saisons. Bien sûr, le peuple faisait des vœux avant de brûler la bûche mais cela ne changeait pas l'origine de la tradition.

Pensif, Arthur devina que son père avait oublié la signification première de la fête, comme tant d'autres. C'était juste dommage que Merlin et Gaius ne puissent la célébrer comme ils le souhaitaient avec Uther sur le trône. Il n'y aurait pas de prières chantées au coucher du soleil, ni de sorts sur la bûche pour la bénir, aucunes distractions magiques comme des apparitions de braises. Lors du premier Solstice d'Hiver, quand la magie serait rétablie, il allait s'assurer que cette fête soit célébrée de la bonne manière.

Cette pensée à l'esprit, il quitta la ville et se dirigea vers les bois environnants. Le chêne qu'il avait en tête n'était pas très loin et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour l'atteindre. Il eut de la chance quand il arriva, une branche était tombée. Les gelées avaient permis de stopper la pourriture du bois, lui permettant ainsi de brûler parfaitement, une fois que Merlin aurait séché l'humidité du bois avec un sort, bien entendu.

Arthur descendit de cheval et récupéra sa hache avant de se positionner sur la branche pour tailler un morceau d'une taille tout à fait convenable. Elle était aussi longue que son avant-bras et suffisamment grande. Après l'avoir attaché à sa selle, Arthur se focalisa sur sa seconde tâche…trouver du gui sur ledit arbre.

Il recula loin du tronc pour mieux apercevoir les parties supérieures du grand chêne avant de sourire en repérant la forme indubitable d'une branche de gui accrochée à une haute branche. Le tout maintenant était de se la procurer.

**oOo**

Le liquide rouge chauffait doucement sur le brûleur, le médecin et l'apprenti surveillant attentivement tandis que le plus âgé des deux remuait le breuvage avec une cuillère en bois.

Gaius plongea un pochon dans le mélange, versa un demi-verre à chacun avant de goûter. Il fronça les sourcils, médita longuement en testant l'amertume du tanin du vin avant de recracher et verser le contenu dans un seau à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas encore le bon dosage. Nous y sommes presque cependant. Tu peux goûter si tu veux et remarquer la saveur trop prononcée du mélange, il est trop fort, trop tannique et amer. »

Liam ne le fit pas et versa directement son verre dans le seau.

Liam se balança sur ses pieds, chauffer et épicer le vin lui permettait d'éliminer l'alcool de son organisme mais avec la quantité qu'il avait ingurgitée au cours de la dernière heure, il commençait à se sentir légèrement saoul. Il se demanda vraiment comment Gaius pouvait ne pas être affecté avant de remarquer le seau partiellement rempli aux pieds du médecin. Gaius n'était pas un imbécile, il avait seulement siroté le vin pour connaître sa saveur entre chaque cuvée…alors que lui avait réellement bu chaque breuvage créé.

Liam vida le contenu du pot dans un petit tonneau se trouvant sur une des tables. Gaius lui avait expliqué que celui-ci irait dans la salle des gardes, pour un repas qui se tiendrait une fois le banquet royal terminé. Et à ce rythme, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir pénurie.

Liam s'en retourna près de son mentor, essayant de ne pas trébucher une nouvelle fois.

**oOo**

Un juron étouffé parvient d'entre les arbres venant d'un certain prince accroché à mi-hauteur d'un d'entre eux.

Arthur jura dans sa barbe, continuant de grimper lentement au tronc couvert de glace. Il n'avait pas été si mauvais près du sol mais plus il progressait et plus il lui devenait difficile de trouver une bonne prise à laquelle s'accrocher. Mais il devait continuer à se battre pour récupérer ce gui, il y était presque.

A l'insu du prince, l'ironie de la situation ne passant pas inaperçue, Merlin s'assit à califourchon sur son cheval observant les arbres à proximité. Le sorcier étouffa ses rires en se cachant dans son écharpe, ses yeux emplis d'amusement suivant les progrès d'Arthur vers la cime des arbres pour atteindre le gui, ressemblant plus à un ours disgracieux qu'à un prince accroché ainsi. Il regarda les doigts gantés s'emparer d'une branche, ses sourcils se fronçant de préoccupation quand la force du prince pour se pousser en avant lui fit perdre son fragile équilibre.

Arthur chuta dans un cri de surprise, frappa branche après branche jusqu'à ce qu'une des branche ne lui arrache un cri de douleur en le percutant avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Merlin avait ralenti sa chute avec un regard teinté d'or, pas suffisant pour que cela se remarque mais assez pour s'assurer qu'Arthur ne serait pas blessé. Tournant son cheval, le sorcier s'élança, essayant de ne pas rire à la vue d'Arthur couvert de neige sous l'arbre.

Après avoir passé une minute à battre les jambes et les bras, le prince réussi à se dégager de la neige, remerciant toutes sortes de dieux que personne ne l'ait vu tomber…ou du moins il l'espérait. Il regarda ensuite le gui dans sa main, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa ceinture. Regagnant son cheval pour rejoindre Camelot, se réchauffer, se sécher et se préparer pour le banquet.

**oOo**

La longue robe virevoltait derrière lui tandis qu'il marchait à travers le château, en secouant la tête vers les appartements du roi, une flasque de vin chaud dans les mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que Liam avait été affecté par les nombreuses dégustations ? S'il avait su que le garçon possédait une si faible résistance à l'alcool, jamais il ne lui aurait donné cette leçon sur l'art de la dégustation du vin. Liam n'était pas en état d'assister socialement et publiquement au banquet, bien qu'il ne soit pas si saoul, mais il était suffisamment éméché pour que Gaius ne prenne pas le risque de provoquer un scandale.

Gaius soupira en tournant dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Uther, saluant les gardes d'un signe de tête. Arrivé à destination, il constata que les serviteurs du roi avaient déjà installé de quoi réchauffer le vin. Il n'avait qu'à laisser son bien.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le médecin reprit la direction de ses propres appartements. Uther faisait cela chaque année. Le roi s'enfermait dans sa chambre, ressassant le passé. C'était vraiment dommage, la célébration du Solstice d'Hiver était censé être un renouveau mais si Uther préférait vivre dans le passé, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

Gaius monta l'escalier de la tour, entra dans ses appartements avant de se stopper dans son élan. Liam était à plat ventre sur la table où il l'avait laissé mais ne semblait pas inconscient…non il riait tranquillement au grand étonnement de son mentor.

Le médecin se précipita, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer avec son apprenti avant de sentir une odeur suspecte. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir remis à Liam une tasse de jus de fruits, obtenu dans les cuisines grâce à Merlin, mais il semblerait qu'il s'était fourvoyé en lui donnant la seconde acquisition de Merlin, provenant d'Everic le propriétaire de la taverne, un cidre épicé !

Gaius grimaça face à son erreur, regardant vers la porte dans l'espoir de dégriser Liam avant ce soir. Mais compte tenu qu'il l'avait quitté presque saoul, boire cette tasse de cidre n'avait pas aidé.

Grimaçant toujours, Gaius essaya de persuader son apprenti de s'allonger sur le lit dans le coin mais ne réussit qu'à le traîner vers le banc, le couchant sur le sol à la place. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait obtenir mieux, il alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour Liam. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour porter le jeune homme alors il pourrait au moins lui rendre son séjour au sol plus confortable. Il y resterait jusqu'à ce que le banquet soit terminé et que Merlin rentre.

Le Solstice d'Hiver avait été moins terne depuis que Merlin était entré dans sa vie mais maintenant, il semblait devenir de plus en plus étrange.

**oOo**

**C'est ce qu'on appelle être rond comme une poire, les cuites c'est moche et les gueules de bois terribles, pauvre Liam, je ne l'envie pas pour la suite ^^**

**NdJ : Chez moi on dit rond comme une queue de pelle...**


End file.
